Robo Baby
by BitterSweet4137
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have to take care of a baby as a divorced couple for their home economics class, but with feelings already stirring between the two, a fake broken relationship can become a beautiful reality. SasuNaru
1. Say What!

Thank u's to all the reviewers and people who added color of love as a favorite

Disclaimer: i own non of these characters

* * *

Home Economics had always been Naruto's favorite class. I mean it was just an easy A to him, growing up alone had its ups and downs. He knew how to cook; his apartment stayed spotless; he knew how to save money so he could make rent, buy food, clothes, and had some left over for some me time; and he even had a fairly nice job for a 16 year old.

So yea...period 6 was no biggie, and not to mention most of his friends were in that class with him so it was always a field day, and to make things even better the class was taught by his favorite teacher, Iruka. The only downside of the class was Uchiha Sasuke.

Why the teme thought he could go around and be a jerk to any and every body, Naruto would never know. So when they were partnered in a science project for Orochimaru sensei the teme had acted like a jerk through the whole entire thing, and naturally Naruto being the "i take shit from nobody", type of person, called Sasuke out of his, and they had been enemy's ever since.

Well at least that's the way Naruto looked at it, Sasuke on the other hand was intrigued by the blond. Never had anyone dared to yell, mug, or throw fist at Sasuke the way that Naruto did. His dark "fuck off or die" attitude, and his first demonstration on boy who thought he'd pick a fight with the Uchiha because his girlfriend had the hots for him, was all Sasuke needed to keep him out of trouble. Until Naruto came along, now the principle had a new reason for being so familiar with him, and it wasn't because of his outstanding grades anymore, but because of the constant fights he and Naruto would get into. But what intrigued Sasuke the most was the spark Naruto would get in his eyes when he was angry, the way his cheeks would redden at an insult, how he would pant for air after a fight, and how his attention would be focus fully on Sasuke and Sasuke only. The blond was sexy and all, but when angry he was a complete turn on.

Naruto had begun to notice how when pushing or shoving that Sasuke's touch would linger more than necessary and how he would smirk flirtatiously as if nothing happened, leaving a confused, stunned, and blushing blond behind to wonder. Or how he would stare at Naruto from across the room knowing that Naruto could feel his stare and would smirk every time he saw the blond shiver. And in gym when lined alphabetically how Sasuke would stand far more than a little too close.

By now Naruto had caught on to the teme's little games and they only made him angrier. No way was he attracted to that pompous, stuck up,tall, lean, muscular,perfect,sexy, (cough, cough ), did I say sexy..no I meant duck but, prissy ass bastard. So he ignored his advances...the best he could anyway, but that only seemed to amuse the teme. Really there was no end to that bastards bastardness.

Their relationship was weird, but all in all they don't get along. Which leads Naruto to his current problem. Now Naruto had always been used to taking care of himself, but when he found out that each student in his Economic class would each be receiving a "Baby Think It Over infant simulator", basically a little robo baby that they had to take care of for a week, he was excited. Knowing how to take care of child would be Naruto's last step to reach maturity and then he would be ready for the world, and of course he loved a challenge.

Naruto had been the fifth person called up to pick his baby. He look down at the infants with judging eyes when raven colored hair caught his attention. The baby had a fair skin tone and baby blue eyes almost similar to his own. Smiling he reached in the box and pulled the baby out cuddling him to his chest before taking his seat. About eleven students were called up and had picked their babies before a problem made itself known. While eleven students had their babies, there were still eleven who hadn't, and the box was empty.

Blue eyes widened as realization struck him "no way", Naruto said out loud causing heads to turn his way and a smirk to appear on his teachers face because finally someone got it, and that someone just happened to be his best student, who right now had a amusing expression of shock on his face.

" You guys will be partnered", stated Iruka. "Some of you will be married". He continued as he walked around the half of the room that had babies with a hat in his hand, offering the first student to pick a piece of paper from it before going to the next. "Some of you will be divorced", next student. "Some of you will have never been married, your babies will be mistakes", finally he got to Naruto. He hesitantly reached it the hat and pulled out a small shit of paper. He read his paper and frowned, just his luck to have picked divorced. "Your partners will be.." , Iruka started. The room froze, every breath was held.

Sakura and Ino had the same thoughts **"please let me have Sasuke please please please"**, Sai thought **"hum I would enjoy teasing dickless and his possessive Uchiha"**, Naruto thought **" Sakura-chan Sakura-chan Sakura-chan"**. "Sakura and Lee"(groans and a teasing smile from Ino), "Ino and Choji"(a bark of laughter from Sakura), "Kiba and Shino", "Shikamaru and Hinata", "Sai and Tenten" (a disappointed sigh form Sai), "Neji and Gaara", "Sasuke and Naruto". (a smirk from Sasuke and a loud, Say What!" from Naruto)

* * *

well theres the first chapter and theres the review button down there ;D (wink wink) ;D

R&R

will update soon


	2. Sato

I published my first chapter today at 2pm, went to track practice from 6 to 8, now its 12:56 pm and im about to publish my secound chapter. And its all thanks to you guys. Your reviews make me anxious to write more. Its really a good feeling so thanks

Disclaimer: Again i own none of the metioned characters in this story

talking

**thinking**

* * *

Iruka stared at the couples and was quite proud of himself. Being the cool trustworthy teacher he was, it was understandable that students felt like they could confide in him with just about anything, so he knew just about everything that went on with them. He knew who liked who, who went out with who, who broke up with who, who got pregnant, and who got who pregnant, So as a good teacher would do, he used this to his advantage. He put couples together for example Shino and Kiba and Neji and Gaara; he knew Lee liked Sakura and that Choji liked Ino, so he put them together; he knew what kids to keep away from each other, like Sai and Naruto; and for others who already had dates, he put them with people he knew their dates wouldn't get jealous over like Shikamaru and Hinata, he knew that Tamari was fond of her so there wouldn't be a problem.

But Naruto and Sasuke was something different, the flirting and obsession they seemed to have over each other was hard to miss. But then again they couldn't stand each other in the least. They were honestly a piece of work and Iruka had to admit his decision to put them together had nothing to do with reason, he thought that maybe, this could be entertaining.

And so far he was proven to be right. The two were currently having a stare down, Naruto staring panicky at a smirking Sasuke who seemed quite content with this decision. Blues eyes suddenly directed their attention to him. "Iruka sensei, I refuse to be partnered with him!", Naruto stated determinedly. "Sorry Naruto, but everyone else is already taken, and besides I see no problem with you and Sasuke being pared", Iruka countered. "He's a teeeemmmmee!", Naruto said this as if it was obvious.

"I resent that".

"I wasn't talking to you teme!"

"But you were talking about me dobe"

"Who you calling dobe Jerk"

"Obviously you dumb ass"

"Jack ass"

"Idiot"

"Prick"

Iruka sighed maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, "Both of you shut up!". Naruto froze immediately, Iruka felt pride in knowing he was the only one who could shut the blond up with just one sentence, Sasuke rolled his eyes but stopped out of respect. "Look my decision is final and this project is for a grade so except my decision or fail". He stared at the two waiting for objections, smiling sweetly when he saw there were none. "Good, now everyone pare up with your partners.

* * *

Naruto's POV

To say I was furious would be an understatement. Had I not been a good student for Iruka sensei?, I mean come on I excelled at everything in this class, hell my grade in here was even better than the teme's, and that's something. I never pulled a prank on him, I was practically a angel in his class (not including the fights with the teme), and most importantly I gave him something that no teacher had ever received from me, respect 100% of the time. So as I walk dejectedly to go and take a seat by Sasuke (shudder), im thinking to myself all the while, why would he torture me like this when he knew me and the Uchiha were mortal enemy's...Okay so maybe im exaggerating, but still its obvious we don't get along!.

As I finally reach his desk I drew up a chair pulling it to the side of it before dropping down in my seat with my baby securely held in my arms. If working with the teme was the only way to keep my grade past the teme's then fine I would do it, but that didnt mean I'd have to like it.

* * *

Normal POV

"Okay guys this is your baby and I cant tell you how to raise it. So how you choose to divide the time that each of you should spend with the child is all up to you. But that does not mean that one of you can abandon your responsibilities and stick the child on the other, and when your baby is in your care, you are expected to care for it as if it were real. What you lack when caring for your child will be taken out of your grade, and don't think I wont know if your not taking care of it because there's a remote chip inside that will give me a summary on how well the baby was cared for. Are there any questions? Okay then, you may turn your babies on with your keys, and I'll pick them up on your way out."

Sasuke sat calmly with his elbows planted on the table, fingers intertwined, and chin resting on them as he watched Naruto turn the key that Iruka already had planted into the baby's back. The baby's eyes flickered close, then back open, then they closed again and stayed that way. Sasuke raised a eyebrow, "what the hell was that?". Naruto looked back up at Sasuke as if he had just remembered he was there, Sasuke frowned. "He's sleeping", Naruto answered "listen". Leaning in closer, Sasuke could make out the sound of heavy breathing, "hn", was his only acknowledgment that he had heard.

After a few minutes of Naruto staring curiously at the baby and Sasuke staring at him, he finally look up and caught his eye. They stared and stared and stared, until finally Sasuke smirked. "This project isn't gonna end up like the last one is it dobe?", he asked teasingly. "You tell me teme". Sasuke sighed I promise to behave if you do." Naruto nodded his head "deal".

"So what do you wanna name him?", Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke smiled because the wondering look on the blonds face was absolutely adorable. "Sato", he paused, "yea Sato sounds good" Naruto blushed, Sasuke smiling was something he could really get used to, it amazed him at how something so simple could melt every bone in his body...wait what the hell was he thinking. He shocked himself out of his musing only to realize that Sasuke was waiting for his approval. "Ye..Yea Sato works". Damn he hope he didn't notice his blush, but of course he did anyway. And really the Uchiha just couldn't resist a blushing Naruto, that would be his excuse for sliding his had under the table and running it along Naruto's leg, and had almost made it to his true destination before he was stopped by a stinging slap to the back of his hand. "Teme I thought you said you would behave!", Naruto hissed. Sasuke only smirked "I meant that I would try to get along with you for the sake of our child", he countered, chuckling at his own joke.

Thankfully for Naruto the bell chose that exact moment to ring. He stood up and stormed off with his baby intact hissing out a final "teme", before he disappeared out the door leaving Sasuke to drop off the key to Iruka on his way out. Smirking the Uchiha made his way down the hall to his next class. **"Really if all it took was one smile to make Naruto blush, then he would have no problem in doing it more often"**

**

* * *

**

reviews are greatly appreciated and please dont be affended if i dont respond to your reviews i tried to be the type of author who would respond to all reviews but that just wasnt working for me, i will however respond to questions and concerns, but honestly guys your reviews are apreciated

Anywayz peace SasuNaru4all iz out


	3. Itachi's Interference

Disclaimer: Sasunaru4all all owns nothing, just enjoys writing

**thinking**

:D ENJOY! :D

* * *

Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother slash guardian, got on Sasuke's last nerve. Because when it came to Itachi's little brother he was a bit over protective. Sasuke remembered back when he was in third grade, he had pulled a very non Uchiha-ish move and tripped in front a group of high school students at the mall. Unfortunately for one of those students, his foot just so happened to be sticking out, and he was laughing so hysterically that he didn't notice Itachi's death glare at his foot. Sasuke knew what would happen next if he didn't step in and defend the boy's innocents...but then again he really didn't appreciate being laughed at, so he instead he took a couple of steps back and entertained himself with a game on his phone until Itachi was _"done"_, before they were kicked out, and had to go to another mall.

And really Sasuke appreciated that his brother cared, really he did, but still, he hated how Itachi liked to interfere in his life unnecessarily. At least that was until today.

Sasuke's POV

I was currently at home in the living room sitting on the couch doing homework.I had my iPod touch right at my side with my headphones in my ear turned up the loudest they would go. Lying on the table in front of me was Sato and he was crying. Naruto had to work from four to eight so until eight o clock tonight Sato was in my care. Now before anyone goes and call me a bad father, let me point out that I had done everything I could to get the baby to stop crying before I came to the conclusion that the kid was crying for no good reason. We hadn't had him for twenty-four hours, and already he was spoiled, I blamed this all on Naruto. Sato had been crying already for a good thirty minutes and I wasn't one for headaches, so the headphones seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides I had already formed a plan. I would wait until eight o clock before trying to get the crying to stop again because Naruto would be on his way by then. Then when he finally got here I would act distressed and beg him to make it stop. Naruto would think I was putting in an effort, and everyone would be happy. But of course my plan didn't go accordingly. I had completely lost track of time, because of my damned headphones I didn't hear the doorbell ring, and because I was so into my homework, I didn't notice Itachi come downstairs to get the door. So when a fist suddenly connected with my arm I was totally caught off guard and my eyes snapped up only to meet furious blue.

"Teme!, why the hell is my baby lying on a damn coffee table crying his little electronic heart out while his bastard of a father is just sitting there letting him?" "Well you see I wa...", "what the hell is that?", he rudely interrupted my would have been horrible excuse, starring at something on the side of my head. He reached for whatever had grabbed his attention. "YOUR LISTENING TO HEADPHONES!" The pain in my ears were nothing compared to the pain in my arm when he hit me again in the same spot. He was gonna do it again to, but I put my hands up palms facing him and scooted back on the couch sputtering my case. "Nn...Now Naruto look, I tried putting him to sleep, changing his diaper, I even fed him, but he just wouldn't stop, its not my fault you spoiled him!" Naruto frowned then turned to Sato picking him up before looking him over as if he expected to see something broken. "Did you burp him?" I froze, "was I supposed to?". Naruto sighed before placing the baby over his shoulder patting his pack, and sure enough a couple of burps later, Sato stopped crying and started cooing at Naruto as if he didn't just waste half an hour howling.

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke, this isn't gonna work" he stated. I blinked, "I thought we were already divorced?", I asked confused. "I'm talking about these arrangements, I take the metro from school to work, then from work to home. Now I have to take the metro from work to here and from here to home. Problem is the metro closet to you doesn't drop me off right on my block, and walking around my neighborhood at this time at night isn't safe, especially if im walking around with a doll", he explained. I frowned, this did pose to be a problem. "So that means you'll just have to keep him over night except for weekends." "No no no im not keeping him over night, my iPod charger is too far from my bed", I objected. "Well what else are we supposed to do then", he asked annoyed. And that's when Itachi stepped in. We had honestly forgotten he was there, so you could understand why we both jump and snapped our heads his way when he cleared his throat. He looked amused, which told me right then and there that he had shamelessly listened in on our conversation. "Naruto you could stay here until the project is complete", he supplied.

And right then and there my heart grew three times bigger for my brother, but of course the dobe had to try and ruin such a beautiful thing. "Thanks but no thanks, me and Sasuke are a divorced couple", he pointed out. My head snapped back to Itachi. **"Come up with a good comeback, corner him, out smart him, DONT LET HIM GET OUT OF THIS!"**, I practically screamed in my head. "You two can have separate rooms, and not only will this fix your transportation problem but both of you can also take turns taking care of the baby through the night, so you'll both be getting the full experience", wow my brother was good. I whipped my head back to Naruto and smirked, there was no way he was getting out of this. "Good then, its settled", said Itachi as he made his way up the stairs to go to bed. "B..bu..bu..but", Naruto stuttered after him. "Sasuke will take you to go get clothes in the morning, good night", and like that he was gone. Naruto turned his head back to face me, horror written all over his face. "Come on dobe let me show you to your room", I said making sure to add a hint of evilness to my voice and smirk. I just loved the way his eyes widened even more, but he followed anyway. And guess which room I decided to pick out for him, well the guess room right across from mine of course. I walked him all the way to the doorway before stepping so close that the whole front side of my body was pressed into the whole back side of his, I wrapped my arm around his front before whispering "sleep well dobe" in his ear. Satisfied with his shiver I walked to my room turning back to him to see the horrified look on his face when he realized how close our rooms were. "I know how to pick locks", was the last thing I said before closing my door for the night.

Naruto may have been playing the role of a divorced wife, but I was playing the role of a divorced husband trying to win his family back.

* * *

I really liked this chapeter but hey its your opion thats matters...soooo if u would just scroll your mouses down...and would you look at that theres the review button


	4. Morning Like no Other

So so so so sorry for the late update track pratically rules my life. I seriously type on my phone. I just dont wana be the type of writer who takes months to update and make their readers wait i feel quilty. but anyway here goes chapter 4 sorry all my chapters are so short i admire authours who makes long chapters they must have alot of thought because it takes alot for me to even make these, but this is only my secound story, i'll get better

disclaimer: i own nothing

* * *

Never had Naruto felt such dread as he felt now. Lying down in bed watching, waiting, and holding his breath. Lying next to him was Sato; the same Sato who had woken up four times last night crying; the same Sato, who was again, showing signs of waking up for good at six o clock in the morning.

Sato let out a sigh, Naruto's eyes got wider; his head turned, a dot of sweat ran down Naruto's forehead; then he went completely still, Naruto let out a relieved sigh...big mistake. Blue eyes suddenly flew open. Naruto groaned and hurriedly sat up and gathered Sato in his arms, ignoring the sudden dizziness that rushed over him, he just had to make sure Sato didn't cry, because really he couldn't handle anymore crying right now...Well maybe he could make an exception for his own because that's exactly what he felt like doing right now.

But no Naruto couldn't cry, because he had been through so much worse and had not shed a tear. He didn't cry when he broke his leg in the eighth grade falling out of a tree after trying to pull a very impressive prank, that involved a bucket of paint and a teacher, who gave Naruto detention for a prank he (surprisingly) didn't do. He didn't cry when, at the beginning of his experience of living alone, he struggled to make rent and spent countless nights cold and in the dark, and no he didn't cry when he and Sasuke had gotten into one of their many fights and he had ended up with a black eye. So no Naruto wasn't gonna cry now he just did what he always did when he was going through a tough time...deal with it, because life was too hard for him to be soft. That's what his grandma, Tusade had always taught him, and that's why he had started his experience of living along so early. Tusade had signed her name on his apartment, and the only time he could go to her for help was if she felt that he had no other choice...talk about tough love. But it made Naruto the strong independent young man he was today and never did he have to go to his granny for help, because Naruto just didn't fail, and he wasn't going to start now.

It was with those encouraging thoughts in mind that had Naruto and Sato both cleaned, decent, and making their way downstairs. **"Okay Naruto, you've been here before to work on that stupid project, so where was the kitchen"**, he mused as he walked around the big...no...huge house, with his cell phone in his pocket encase he got lost...again.

The Uchihas mornings usually started off like this; wake up, shower, dress, bid each other good morning (sometimes), grab car keys, get breakfast on the go, and then they would go on about their day. So you can imagine Sasuke's surprise when he woke up to the smell of a homemade breakfast. He looked to his alarm clock to see that it was nine in the morning, then down at his stomach that growled hungry, before stepping out of bed and making his way downstairs.

When stepping into his kitchen he was greeted with the site of his brother and Naruto sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, Naruto feeding Sato a bottle, and Itachi eating and reading the news paper, both already dressed. His eyes traveled to the stove and his feet followed. There were pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, grits, and on the counter next to the stove sat a pitcher of homemade orange juice. "So this was what it feels like to have a wife", he thought as he helped himself to a plate and a glass of juice, before taking a seat next to his so called "ex wife."

Naruto had to admit, Sasuke was hot beyond belief. But Sasuke, in a muscle shirt and baggy sweats, with bed hair and sleep hazed eyes, was a walking wet dream. And the blush on his face didn't go unnoticed by Itachi, the same Itachi that loved to interfere.

"I didn't know we had cook-worthy food in this house", Sasuke joked looking up at his brother. "I didn't either, your wife must have the magic touch." "Ex wife!...no wait... who says I'm the wife!", Naruto protested. But his words fell on deaf ears as Itachi finished the last of his breakfast, dumped his dishes in the sink, and made his way out, smirking all the while. Naruto just huffed as he watched him leave before something hit him...other than the robo baby...he was here...alone in a huge house where he didn't know his way around...with Sasuke, who did. He turned his head ever so slowly to see that Sasuke was starring and smirking darkly as if he had read his thoughts, but he didn't do anything just returned to eating his breakfast. And for a minute there Naruto actually thought that the teme would leave him alone; but as soon as Sato was burped, put to sleep and laid down on a blanket; he suddenly found himself seated on the island, legs spread open, with Sasuke standing in between them. "Teme", he yelled trying to scoot away, but he was stopped by Sasuke's hands on his hips that were pulling him closer. **"Damn it, I didn't even see him get up!"**  
Sasuke leaned his head into Naruto's neck, trailing his nose up until his mouth reached his ear, satisfied when he felt Naruto shiver. "Tell me Naruto, what was it that you loved most about me when we were married?", he asked, voice husky and breath blowing right onto Naruto's skin. But it seemed The dobe wasn't going to play along because he just sat there glaring, unsuccessfully trying to fight down the blush that was adorning his cheeks. "Fine then I'll tell you what I loved most about you. It could be your hair, your eyes, your personality, your charm, or maybe", he paused to grab Naruto's chin making him look him right in the eye. "Maybe it's your stubbornness that turns me on, like how you try so hard to deny me when you know that I'm what you want. But I think it's cute and if anything it only makes me want you more, so why don't you just give in."  
Naruto would never be able to understand why, but at that moment when Sasuke leaned in, all rational thoughts disappeared as if they had never been there to began with. All he could think of was that the raven in front of him was gorgeous, he was completely intoxicated by his mere presence, and he was so close. He found himself leaning in to meet him halfway and was greeted by a sent of musk, and had just about lost it, when...[Ding Dong!]. And just like a slapped in the face he was startled out of his trance at the sound of the doorbell. He immediately pulled back, squirmed out of Sasuke's grasp, and dashed out the kitchen. Sasuke just stood there and watched him leave. He was so damn close, another second and the dobe would've been his. The kitchen darkened and killer intent radiated in waves around him. Whoever was at the door had better have a good reason for this interruption...or else.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. He's not so Bad

Im not really comfortable with this chapter but hey its already 11 o clock it will have to do for now

* * *

It was currently some time around three and our favorite little blond was in his room, lying in bed, with his hands behind his head, lost in thought.

**"What the hell was that?"**, this question had been flying through his head for the past hours. He just couldn't wrap his head around it.  
Since when was he attracted to Sasuke. I mean past his looks, he was just some spoiled, rich prick, who only gave a damn about himself. He could get just about anyone he wanted so what could he possibly want with

Naruto.  
Not to say that Naruto was anything less than attractive, in fact, the blond was plain gorgeous. Semes would kill to claim him, and girls who weren't after him, would kill to resemble him.  
Maybe that was what Sasuke was playing at. Only after his body like everyone else. Or could it be possible that he had true genuine feelings for him.  
And what about him, did he have feelings for Sasuke.

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his name being called from made his way down hesitantly peeking around the corner to the living room.

Sasuke's patients was really running out right about now. He was outright disgusted by the clothes that his and Naruto's baby had come with. They were horrible and no Uchiha would be caught dead in them. Especially not Sasuke's son, nope no way in hell.

So he took manners into his own hands. Yesterday he went and had clothes designed and made special for the little Uchiha. Which was the source of his interruption with his dobe.  
The package just came in and the mailman had horrible timing. One thing was for sure though, that mailman would never deliver at his house again.

But anyway, back to the problem at hand. Sasuke did not know how to dress a baby.

Naruto had been upstairs for hours, leaving Sasuke to have to take care of the Sato. Changing his diaper was hell, and the way it looked right now on the child was just ridiculous, how in the world was he supposed to put this thing on. Fixing his bottle was no better either. It took him three tries, even after reading instructions, for him to get it right. At least this time he remembered to burp him, and in return he had baby puke dried into his shirt.  
And now here he was struggling to put these damn clothes on a very uncooperative Sato who's little electronic arms and legs wouldn't be still, and to make it worse he was howling in Sasukes ears and he didn't have his iPod around.

Where the he'll was Naruto, he had called him five whole minutes ago. "Stop moving dammit", but that only made Sato cry harder. A chuckle that seemed to have come from around the corner caught his attention.

That dobe had all the nerve in the world. He was just standing there watching him the whole time. "Ha Ha very funny, now get over here and help me before I loose the last of my sanity.  
Naruto seemed to take pity on him because honestly Sasuke looked worn, and to Naruto the whole scene was amusing and cute. He gently laid Sato on his blanket and redid his diaper, laughing at how ridiculous it look, earning a scowl from Sasuke, but it only made him laugh harder. He reached for Sato's clothes and was surprised to find new ones.

There was no doubt that Sasuke had picked these clothes. Everything was either black, navy blue, or white, and they all had the Uchiha fan stitched into them. All in all they were nice though, maybe the teme really did care about things other than himself at times.  
He looked up to see that Sasuke was starring at him judging his reactions looking for approval. "Hum... Maybe you aren't that bad of a father after all", he said jokingly." He received a playful scowl in return before Sasuke scooted closer. "Teach me how be better then", he asked seriously.

As if on reflex Naruto shied away as memories of this morning flooded into his head. "Relax I won't do anything just teach me how to do this", Sasuke reasoned.  
And for the first time the two actually got along. Naruto instructed him on how to hold the baby when trying to put on a certain article of clothing, he showed him to always be gentle when dealing with the infant, and he showed him the proper way to hold him so that he wouldn't strain the baby's neck.  
Naruto couldn't really describe the way he felt right now. The way Sasuke would nod his head in understanding while he instructed starring intently. It made him seem...well human. It showed that Sasuke wasn't perfect. And his ignorance in child care was adorable in his eyes.  
And after, when Sato fell asleep they talked and joked around for the rest of the evening. They had never really taken the time to talk and joke around like they were doing now. And they both had to admit , this was the most pleasant evening they could ever remember spending.

Sunday went a lot like Saturday, except this time it was Sasuke who came downstairs dead tired. There was much teasing from Itachi, that left Naruto blushing and Sasuke smirking.  
And like yesterday Naruto, Sasuke, and Sato were sitting in living room, doing the exact same thing they did the day before, but this time there was a twist.

Sato was lying on his blanket fast asleep and Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the couch watching "Princess and the Frog" (Naruto's choice). The movie was long forgotten though, both being too wrapped up in their conversation to pay attention.  
Sasuke had just told a rather pervertive joke (who knew he could be funny) and Naruto had fell back on the couch clutching his stomach laughing almost hysterically. And really Sasuke couldn't help himself, the dobe was too adorable to pass on a chance like this. So he leaned down and pressed his lips onto Naruto's laughing ones.

Blue eyes flew wide open in shock, he opened his mouth to protest, but that turned out not to be such a good idea because Sasuke wasn't one not to take advantage of such a situation being granted to him. He eased his tongue into Naruto's mouth exploring gently at first since he still didn't have Naruto's acceptance. But from the way Naruto's struggles were weakening, and the way his blue eyes were clouding, Sasuke knew it wouldn't be long.

A moan was the only warning he got before Naruto had wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss. Their was no battle for dominance, they both knew where they stood on this. Lips pressed firmly together, tongues glided sensually against each other, Naruto tasted Sasuke, Sasuke tasted Naruto, and they were hooked.

A pale hand glided down Naruto's thigh and past his knee to grasp his leg and wrap it around his waste so that he could settle more in between his legs. When the need for air became to great, he pulled back slightly to nibble on Naruto's bottom lip, down to his chin, and lower to suck and nip at his neck, making sure to leave marks in his wake.

Naruto would probably complain about that later, but he sure want complaining now. No Naruto wasn't complaining at all. The only sound that came out of his mouth were moans and to, Sasuke's utter delight he, a moan of his name. And if the way Naruto was tilting his head back to allow him more access was something to go by, then Sasuke would say that the blond was very much enjoying this when...**FLASH!**

Both heads snapped up in the direction that the light had come from...Itachi and his stupid boyfriend, Deidara, were standing at the stairway. Deidara giggling like an idiot from behind Itachi, who was holding a camera directed strait at the two making out on the couch.

Sasuke expected the worse, really he was preparing himself for the pain he knew was to come. But to his complete surprise Naruto just starred up at him a look of wondering on his face. And it scared him death when he calmly scooted out from under him, gathered Sato in his arms, a scurried upstairs without once looking back.

He had no idea what that meant. He was used to a angry, yelling, violent Naruto because in the end he knew the blond would get over it and things would go back to normal. So what the hell was he supposed to do now. He had been so close, he and the dobe were getting along and he knew for a fact now that Naruto was as into him as was to him so there was no way in hell he was giving up now. Maybe he should just give him some space...yea thats what he would do...give him some space and then tell him how he feels.

Sighing he made his way upstairs only looking back once to glare at his brother. "I want a copy of that picture by the end of the week, or I'll steal your camera"

* * *

Please dont make me beg, be a dear and review


	6. Schooling

No my internet is not on...but im at my grandma's house so i just plucked the cord out of her computer and put it my labtop

Oh and even more good news...Im done with the story. The other two chapters should be up be up by the end of the day. Hope you guys didn't think that a little internet problem would keep me from writing ;D

* * *

Naruto just couldn't understand it. Yea, he had been in many relationships so making out was nothing new, and guys flirted with him on a daily basses, he was used to it.

But... Sasuke...Sasuke was different. He wasn't even dating the guy and yet he found him to be so much more captivating then any guy he had ever been with.

One smirk could make Naruto sweat; a smile could make him melt; when Sasuke was in a good mood then Naruto was ease; when he was pissed then Naruto was either pissed to because they were most likely arguing, turned on because a pissed off Sasuke was hot, or both. If Sasuke was too close Naruto was nervous; if he was too far away then Naruto wanted him close again because he felt safe and warm when he was around.

And when Sasuke wasn't being a jerk, he was a joy to be around. There was just some things about Naruto that some people couldn't get. But it seemed that he and Sasuke understood each other on so many different levels. And they had only been getting along for just two days, but already they shared inside jokes together as if they had been best friends since birth.

Gosh, just thinking about the Uchiha brought an involuntary smile on his face.

"Naruto...Naruto..HEY NARUTO!".

"Damn it Kiba did you have to yell in my ear", Naruto growled glaring at his best friend who was sitting on side of him in the booth that he, Kiba, Gaara, and Hinata were sharing in the food court at Konoha's shopping center.

It was Wednesday and they had just gotten out of school and decided maybe a mothers day off wouldn't be so bad. So they went shopping and left the dads to tend their children.

"Sorry dude you just seemed kinda out of there, I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

Naruto sighed "Sorry Kiba what was it that you were saying?"

"Well I was gonna tell you about you about this hilarious prank I pulled on Shino yesterday, but now I'm more interested in knowing whats got you sitting there smiling for no apparent reason.

Everyone around the table broke away from their own side conversations at this, all seemingly interested in his and Kiba's.

If he didn't spill now; Kiba would bug him about it for all eternity, Hinata would guilt the information out of him, and Gaara, being Naruto's closet friend could read his mind like a book and would probably already know what was bothering him. So he figured, **"what the heck, I need to do a little venting anyway."**

"It's Sasuke", he started. "Ahhhhh so you finally realized you got the hots for him huh", Kiba said, nodding his head in understanding.

"Wait, how do you know", Naruto gasped, starring open mouthed at Kiba.

"Sorry dude, but its pretty obvious", the rest of the table nodded their heads in agreement.

"Naruto you guys have been flirting since you had to work on that project in science", said Kiba.

"And i've seen the way Sasuke touches you Naruto, we're not dum, but enough with that, whats the problem?", asked Gaara. Naruto blushed, "Well we sort of made out on his couch right."

There was a loud "finally", from Kiba; Hinata blushed, and Gaara just rolled his eyes. But Naruto wasn't the type of person who stood for being interupted.

"Like I was saying!", he said loudly demanding their attention. "We were making out when his stupid brother had to go and interrupt us. And I kinda got scared because if Itachi didn't come when he did then we could have...you know", he finished lamely.

"And whats wrong with that", Kiba teased, earning him a slap to the back of the head. "I really like him you idiot!", Naruto yelled, but then added in a much lower voice, "but I don't know if he really likes me back...I just don't want to end up hurt."

"Hum so that's why you guys have been acting weird around each other for the last three days" said Gaara.

"Yea, that's the worst part about it", that bastards' acting like nothing ever happened. The only time we ever communicate is if it has something to do with Sato. Gosh I feel like we're a real divorced couple. Am I really that bad a kisser?", he cried out exasperatedly, banging his head on the table.

"Maybe", Kiba answered, earning another slap to the back of his head.

"Couldn't be worse than kissing you dog breath!"

**OoOoSasuNaruOoOo**

Meanwhile at Sasuke's house, he Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino were having the same conversation.

"Wait so let me get this strait", said Shino. "You completely invade his personal space and then you leave him alone for three whole day, giving his seventy-two whole hours to...think.

"Well, I didn't want to crowd him while he was upset", Sasuke said in his defense, and to him this made complete since"

Shika and Shino let out a loud dramatic "AWWWWWWWW!", throwing their heads back in exasperation, Shika even threw a pillow at him. Neji just leaned back on his arms that were folded behind his head and smirked. "That was foolish Uchiha."

"How so?"

Neji sighed "Uchiha, Naruto is like a combination of Gaara and Kiba. Like Kiba he's immature, loud, bright, and very expressive. Like Gaara he's strong minded, wary, sometimes distrusting, and very protective of himself and love ones. Putting those two minds together to think alone was a big mistake. Usually Naruto would punch you in the face for even daring to touch him, that would be Kiba's side. But Naruto walked away from you silently, and that would be Gaara's side."

Neji smirked and snapped his head in Sasuke's direction. "Take it from me Uchiha, you don't want angry, silent Gaara.

The whole time Neji was explaining Sasuke had his head down taking it all in. It was quite amusing when his head snapped up and all he could say was..."Shit!"

Shika just shrugged his shoulders. "Garra would have punched him in the face to." Shino sighed, "Sasuke you have a lot to learn. You could probably get someone in your bed faster than you can get their names, but when it comes to relationships your helpless"

"Hn, and this is coming from the guy who's boyfriend decided to get him hard yesterday in school, and then leave pornographic pictures hanging out of his backpack for the whole hall to see", Sasuke countered with a scowl.

Shikamaru snickered, Shino smirked. "Don't worry, he was punished for that last night.

Sasuke shivered, "not in front of my child", he said pointing to Sato lying in his arms. Shino sighed before turning his attention back to the child in his arms that he was currently burping. "Tell me again why we had to be stuck with the kids", he complained.

"Sucks for you guys, mine just sleeps all day", Said Shikamaru"

"Takes after his father", Sasuke, Shino, and Neji all said at the same time.


	7. Light Sleeper

One more chapter to go

* * *

Sasuke must have forgotten that Thursday night was Naruto's night to keep the baby because he had headed upstairs with Sato about an hour ago.

Really Naruto didn't mind a full night of uninterrupted sleep, but there was something about Sato being here that gave him a warm feeling inside. And with this being Thursday, the last night that before they had to turn him in, had Naruto longing to be able to keep him till the morning.

Which would explain why he was currently sneaking into Sasuke's room to get him back.

He tiptoed to the king sized bed in the middle of the room as quietly as he could. Squinting his eyes trying his hardest to see in the dark.

He mounted the bed slowly and carefully before crawling to the middle where he was sure they were sleeping.

Sasuke was there sleeping peacefully on his back with one leg up and bent at the knee and the other lying out strait with one arm lying behind his head.

Damn that bastard was sexy...wait no that's not what he came in here for...where the hell was Sato.

He reached over Sasuke to pat around for the baby...big mistake.

Before he could even realize what was happening, he found himself flipped around on his back with Sasuke hovering over him and pinning his arms down.

"Naruto?", he asked, looking down at him confused and alert.

Naruto gulped when that confused look turned into a evil smirk.

"Why hello dobe."

"He..hel...hello Sasuke...didn't mean to wake you...was just coming to get Sato and be on my way.

Sasuke chuckled, as if he was letting the dobe get away now.

He placed his hands on Naruto's knees, lifting them till they were bent and them spread them apart so that he could rest in between them with his arms laid out on the side of Naruto's head.

"Your not going anywhere dobe. I finally got you where I want you. In my room...in my bed, and I thought that we could...talk", he said with another teasing smirk.

"Talk", Naruto repeated suspiciously. "Um hum...I would love to talk...really...but um I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna just take Sato and catch some z's.

He tried to move from out under him but Sasuke had him pinned.

Sasuke frowned, "why do you keep running from me", he asked completely disregarding all that Naruto had said.

"I don't run from you teme."

"Yes you do, every time I touch you, you run away."

"Then why do you keep touching me!"

Naruto was really starting to get aggravated. All the confusion and mixed feelings was finally catching up to him and was made even worse under so much pressure. He really didn't know how to go about this situation. He couldn't say that he didn't like it. The suggestive position they were in had him thinking about where this could lead to and part of him really...really didn't mind.

But another part of him told him that he would just end up hurt in the morning. Because any chance of this thing between him and Sasuke being real would be destroyed.

"Naruto", his eyes snapped back to the raven above who had been observing him quietly this whole time, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"I don't understand you Sasuke, what do you really want from me?", he asked peeking up at him shyly from under his lashes.

And Sasuke could tell then and there that Naruto; the same beautiful, brave, cocky, loud mouth dobe, was insecure. But it was completely understandable. Naruto had never been in a serious relationship before. To Naruto he was probably just another one of those jerks who wanted nothing but him but sex.

His eyes softened as he looked down at the blond underneath him. "I really really like you Naruto, do the math. When Naruto didn't respond he leaned down slowly until their lips were just and inch apart.

"Naruto, what do you want from me?"

Naruto looked up at him and smiled softly. "I really really like you to teme, so do the math."

Sasuke gave a small smile of his own. "Okay then", he took a deep breath but never would he admit that he was a little nervous.

"Naruto would you be mine?"

"Only if you'll be mine."

"Then I'm all yours", and with he closed the distance in between their lips in a gentle kiss.

But what started off as gentle kiss turned into a hungry one in just a couple of seconds.

Sasuke seemed both impatient and excited, and to be honest Naruto was kinda scared. If he and Sasuke were to have a real relationship, he didn't want to rush into it with sex.

Sasuke sensed his nervousness and pulled back looking at him in concern. "Whats wrong."

"I..I just don't want to go to far", he answered nervously, hoping that Sasuke would understand.

"Do you trust me?"

"Ye..yes but...", he was cut off by a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Relax dobe I'll wait, but there are other things I could do to pleasure, just relax and enjoy.

And with that he led a trail of butterfly kisses down his jaw to his neck and sucked, leaving his mark everywhere his lips touched, claiming the blond as his. He grinned his growingly painful erection into Naruto's earning himself a loud moan.

"Is this okay", he breathed out, doing it again.

All he got in reply was Naruto wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him closer. He lifted his hips up, practically begging him for more.

"I'll take that as a yes"

He started off slow at first, loving how Naruto would beg for him to speed up, drinking in his delicious moans, and building tension as he went. But of eventually even he couldn't take the slow pace anymore and his steady pace grew wild and frantic.

Naruto purred out his approval, wrapping his arms under Sasuke's and around his back to grip his shoulders as he thrust himself up matching Sasukes'. Sasuke growled gripping Naruto's hips and catching his lips in a passionate kiss feeling his release coming. A few thrust later Naruto came hard gasping out Sasuke's name, and arching his back, hanging on to Sasuke for support.

Sasuke swear he had never loved his name as much as he did now. Because even though his own orgasm all he could hear was Naruto breathing it out in his ear in the most erotic way he had ever heard.

He lead a trail of kissed up Naruto's chin while rubbing soothing circles into his hips, but stopped when he heard Naruto's breath start to even out.

"Don't fall asleep yet, you have to change first"

Naruto sighed and weakly pushed at Sasuke's chest until he got the hint and rolled off of him, before snuggling into his chest mumbling nonsense. Sasuke could faintly make out part of what he was saying, going somewhere along the lines of, too tired...change later...to sleep...and teme.

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto if you don't get up and change I'll change you myself." He raised an eyebrow when Naruto muttered out, "fine whatever." He waited to see if he would come to his senses, but if the heavy breathing was anything to go by, Naruto had already fell asleep. And who was he not to take advantage of a situation like this.

Lets just say he thoroughly enjoyed the view while changing his blond before changing himself and sliding back under the covers, gathering th

And the best part about this night was...no interruptions. e blond into his arms, and feel into a peaceful sleep.

And the best part about this night was...no interruptions.

* * *

Yea yea i know the action was rushed but...well it wasnt exactly a lemon..but to me it was close enough and i dont think i can write one of those yet. Which is why i decided to make Naruto want to take it slow. Sorry if you were hoping for a lemon, but the story wasn't labeled T instead of M for nothing.


	8. Our Baby

Our last chapter it makes me sad to see it go

* * *

He couldn't say he didn't like this...no it was quite the opposite actually. In all truth he loved it.

The feel of Sasuke's breath breathing down his neck, how there was little to no space in between them, and the way Sasuke's arms were wrapped tightly around his waste even in his sleep...yep he could get use to this. Who knew that Sasuke Uchiha liked to cuddle.

To his right on the side of the bed lay Sato in his...crib.

Sasuke had stuffed a pillow and a blanket in a laundry basket. It wasn't too bad really, Naruto couldn't imagine Sasuke hugged up in bed with a doll, and it explained why he couldn't find him last night.

….Last night...

Just the thought of it sent a heavy blush to his face. He sneaked a peek at the sleeping Uchiha beside him...his Uchiha.

He looked so peaceful asleep without that usual "fuck off or die" scowl on his face.

He peeked behind Sasuke's shoulder to look at the time. Six o clock.

They had two hours left before they had to be at school...and give Sato back.

He saddened at the thought. It felt nice to think that he had a family. Him, Sasuke, Itachi, and Sato all here together. But tonight he would be all along in his apartment again.

Sighing he slowly reached behind him to gently wrapped his hands around Sasuke's arms trying pull them apart just enough to so that he could ease his way out of bed to get ready for school and make breakfast. But he wouldn't budge.

He sighed again, maybe thirty more minutes wouldn't be so bad.

But lying there having nothing to do only made him think back on the fact that he would be going alone again. He didn't realize how much it bothered him until now. Absently he reached his hands up to run his fingers through soft midnight hair while he wallowed in self pity.

He looked back up only to jump slightly and blush when he saw midnight eyes starring at him intently. He immediately pulled his hand back but Sasuke caught it and led it back to his hair, looking at Naruto pointedly. He smiled and went back to weaving his hands through his hair.

"What are you thinking about", Sasuke asked.

"Nothing"

Sasuke frowned, "why won't you tell me?", he asked leaning in closer smothering Naruto with his eyes.

Naruto blushed and looked away, "its nothing Sasuke really."

Sasuke smirked softly and lifted his chin, making him look him directly in the eye. "Then why are you calling me by my real name?"

"Its nothing teme really", he countered sarcasticly.

He frowned again "I'm not giving you a choice anymore, I'm demanding that you tell me whats bothering you."

"But it's..."

"...Tell me now."

"Fine teme, I don't want to be alone again!"

There was a long silence in which Naruto was becoming nervous before Sasuke smirked, "good..."

"...What the hell do you mean that's not..."

"...Good because your gonna be spending way more time here than at your apartment anyway."

Naruto looked up at him with big blue hopeful eyes, "really?"

"Of course dobe, did you think I was gonna let my boyfriend sleep in that depressing apartment all along...and besides who's gonna cook when your not here", he mummered that last part to himself.

"Your a jerk teme", Naruto said with a sweet smile, "but I guess your my jerk."

Sasuke rose a eyebrow, "you guess?", he joked before leaning down to place a kiss to Naruto's lips.

**OoOoSasuNaruOoOo**

Their whole six period class was buzzing with excitement at the thought of geting rid of thier babies. It seemed that they were the only ones who didn't find parenting to be as hard as everyone tried to make it out to be.

"Naruto looked to his left to see Sasuke looking through a expensive looking digital camera.

"What do you have that for", he asked curiosly.

"Its Itachi's, I stole it out of his room this morning."

He turned his head to see Naruto starring at him with one eyebrow raised .

"Don't ask", Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the conversation he and Kiba were having before he was distracted.

Iruka called his class to attention with a simple clap of his had before smiling brightly. "Okay guys one by one I want you to hand over your babies, you're all finally free."

The mothers jumped out of their seats egerly all trying to be the first in line.

Iruka frowned at this, "I hope you all tool care of your babies, because I'm checking your summaries as soon as you hand them in."

He found pleasure in seeing their faces drop all except one.

Naruto was standing at the back of the line, starring at the infant in his arms like a mother dropping off their child to their first day of kindergarten.

"Cheer up dobe its only a doll", Sasuke teased when Naruto sat back down in the seat right next to him.

Naruto snorted, "says the guy who forgot that last night, the night that just so happened to be our last night with the doll, was my night to keep him"

"Really I could have sworn that you had him the night before, it was an easily made mistake", he said in his defense.

"Whatever you say teme."

They directed their attention back to Iruka who stood at the front of the class frowning.

"Sakura, Lee why are your baby's fingers so scratched up", he asked.

"Sakura blushed, "well Lee here thought that he could make her do push ups", she explained while shooting a "told you so", glare at her partner.

Iruka sighed, "you get a seventy-five."

"What no fair other, than the fact that Lee's an idiot, we took good care of her", Sakura objected.

"No Sakura your summary says otherwise. This baby has been crying for hours on end. I gave you a seventy-five because I felt like being nice, take it or leave it."

Sakura huffed and turned away resting her chin on her on hand, "leave it."

"Okay then next we have Ino and...what the heck is this!"

"What, whats wrong Iruka sensi", asked Ino running to the front of the class to get o better look of what her teacher was starring horrified at.

"What the heck is in your baby's mouth?", he asked.

Ino took the baby from Iruka's arms and squinted to better see inside the doll's mouth.

She took a pencil and pried it around while until she had a some of it hanging out of its mouth.

All the while Iruka stood off to the side watching the whole scene with a horrified look on his face. If this was how Ino treated her baby now he could just imagine how the baby was treated the whole week.

"Hum...well it seems to be a...ewwww Choji why the heck is there a piece of bar b Que hanging out of her mouth", she shrieked.

Choji's face reddened in embarrassment, "well you told me to feed her", he argued in his defense.

Iruka slap his hand to his forehead. "You guys get a seventy, and that's a take it leave it situation."

Ino looked as if she was about to protest, but one look at the piece of bar b Que hanging out of her baby's mouth shut her up, and she shrugged her shoulders in acceptance.

"Kiba and Shino, you get a eighty.

Shikamaru and Hinata, you get a nighty-five...weird your baby seems to have barley cried at all..hum whatever.

Sai and Tenten, you get a eighty-five.

Neji and Garra, you get a nighty.

He braced himself for the last names on the list.

Sasuke and Naruto you get a...hundred!

"Pssshhhh, Sasuke's a genious he probably found a way to take the baby apart and mess with its thingy majeger to turn it off for the whole week", Kiba scoffed.

"Kiba Kiba please", Naruto started in a voice that was known to be his "I'm about to brag and be a big show off voice".

"Do not be jealous of me and Sasuke's awesome parenting skills, because if your nice now then maybe... just maybe...we'll give you a few pointers so that... maybe just maybe... your future child can be almost as good as me and Sasuke's.

It took him a moment after everyone froze to stare at him for him to realize what he had said.

But really not many were surprised at all by his words. They didn't even need an explanation when they saw the two come to school this morning hand in hand, they knew it was bound to happen sometime. But that didn't stop him from blushing a deep red.

But luckily for Naruto time always seemed to be on his side and the bell rung dismissing the period and the classes attention from him.

He stood up and reached for his backpack only to find that Sasuke had already grabbed it and was waiting silently for him. The walk to his locker was awkward. Sasuke wasn't talking and Naruto really couldn't trust his mouth enough to try to strike what he already knew was to be an awkward conversation, he had already embarrassed himself enough.

Sasuke waited for him to open his locker before shoving in both their backpacks and slammed it back shut. Before Naruto could question him, he grabbed his hand and led him down the hall in the opposite direction of their next period and to an old janitors closet.

"Sasuke what are you..."

"...Did you mean it?", Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said, do you think that you would ever want to have a baby with me, do you think that we could last that long?"

Looking into his eyes Naruto could tell that Sasuke was dead serious. Maybe he wasn't the only one who had put his feelings and hope into this project. And really nothing was holding them back. They were practically in control of their lives so there was nothing that could really tear them apart. He wasn't saying that it was a sure go, he wasn't a child. And really he wasn't too easy at putting so much trust in another, but maybe..no surly Sasuke was worth the try.

"Yes."

"Dobe do not mess with me", Sasuke asked searching his eyes.

Naruto glared, "now why would I do that te...umm", the rest of his sentence was left unsaid. But he didn't mind, because Sasuke's lips pressed against his right now was all he needed.

"Ne Naruto...lets make one right now."

"Naruto laughed nervously, "um Sasuke we're late." He tried to manure himself around him to get to the door, but found himself backed against the wall, pinned by Sasuke's body, with his arms planted on the wall besides his head"

"Don't worry dobe,we just wont be going to that period. He pressed his knee in between Naruto's legs and shivered at his moan.

"Or the next one."

* * *

And im done! You can take the last part however you want as either mpreg or adoption. Be looking out for a one shot i wrote also Its called Super Uchihas it might be up today to...Wait nevermind it should be up an not even an hour after this one


End file.
